


through the wire

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Omega, Anal Everything, Blow Jobs, Golly so much smut, Got It?, I feel like I've just gone incredibly overboard with tags now, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Omega Harry, Rimming, Threesome, although Liam is probably more of a "soft" alpha, but it's really not lirry, but not really, is that even a thing?, its larry, just a whole bunch of smut, just..., let's just say he's a really good friend, liam's a good friend, only tagging as such because someone asked me to, pretty much all smut, who happens to also be an alpha, with liam being a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mate.  He’s like.  I don’t know how to describe it.”  Liam’s voice was on edge, a tremble in it that indicated he was either very nervous or extremely excited; unsure of what to do next.  It was probably both.</p><p>All Harry could think about was LouisLouisLouis.  He needed him so badly his body ached with it.  His skin was crawling and his entire body felt explosive, ready to ignite at the slightest touch.  </p><p>“Ok.  Li?  This is what you are going to do…”  Louis took a deep breath, the intake of air audible through the wire, as he prepared to guide Liam through what was probably going to be the strangest most erotic, and possibly most awkward experience of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marora_Daris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marora_Daris/gifts).



> I've never written an A/B/O verse before...so...hope I did the genre justice. Based on this prompt: 
> 
> "Harry is in heat and Louis is an ocean away. Liam agrees to help. With Louis' instructions, of course."
> 
> Marora_Daris I hope you like it!!!
> 
> I would like to thank @allegedlymags and @scrufflecake for helping me along the way--with feedback, editing and kind words. The two of you are so lovely!

_Harry_

In certain circles this might be considered avant-garde.  Risqué, even. 

But in Harry’s circle it was pretty much just pathetic.  By circle, Harry means in his own head, because, really HE is his own circle.  Which…doesn’t even make sense.  Point being, Harry’s own head is swimming in doubt and lust right now.  Mostly lust.  The feeling like being drunk without the magic of bitter spirits or sweet lazy wine swirling in a cup.  The woozy feeling of just floating, floating, floating, untethered and spiraling.  Needing something, anything to tie him down to the earth.

Anything meaning an alpha.

How he fucked this up is anyone’s guess.

“Babe.  Just let me take care of you.” 

Liam’s voice was honey smooth, so gentle, kind and soft.  But it wasn’t Louis’.  Louis’ voice was everything Liam’s wasn’t.  Louis’ voice was like maple tree bark peeling in an autumn sunlight flooded field.  His voice was like a smooth cool stone sinking deep, deep into the inky blue-black sea.  Cool and rough, with a crystal blue edge to it that tasted like salt water and sweet pearls of sugar crystallized at the end of a spoon.  Louis’ voice was the first thing Harry heard every morning and the last thing he heard every night.

Even when he was traveling.  Which was now.  Which wasn’t entirely too convenient.

Dropping Louis at the airport last night felt like decades ago.  The thing was, Harry’s heat had been coming and going like clockwork over the past 5 years he and Louis had been mated.  They could practically set their watches to it.  But this time…for some reason this time had been different.  Harry had been under a lot of stress.  Launching a fragrance company will do that.  And Louis had been maybe a little preoccupied trying to finish his latest album, so he may have missed a few signs.  And now…now they were both paying for it.  Well, sort of.  Although, from the looks of things, maybe Liam would be paying for it.

 “Liam?  Liam, what’s happening?”  Louis demanded, the harsh edge of his alpha tone raising the hackles at the back of Harry’s neck. 

Harry rolled on the mattress and purred like a fucking cat.  A cat.  What kind of werewolf purrs like a cat? 

Apparently Harry does.  He could see Liam lick his lips at the sound of it.  The gravel in Harry’s voice shooting through the room was rough and uneven as his hands roamed over his own body.

“Mate.  He’s like.  I don’t know how to describe it.”  Liam’s voice was on edge, a tremble in it that indicated he was either very nervous or extremely excited; unsure of what to do next.  It was probably both.

Harry’s brain was addled as his large hands skittered down his sweaty torso, palms sliding over the ridges and curves of well-defined muscles that he’d spent years perfecting.  He was vaguely aware of the conversation going on beside him, but his body felt like it was on _fire_.  He was painfully hard and his nipples were practically throbbing with the need to be sucked.  The sweet orchid like aroma of his slick clung to the air like raindrops sliding down the cool glass of window pane during a spring storm.  The room was heavy with lust and nearly manic with Liam’s indecision.

“Fuck.  Li…”  Louis’ voice broke through Harry’s haze, making him writhe in a serpentine manner over the rumpled expensive high thread count sheets.

“ _Louis_.”  Harry whined, cupping his full balls and moaning deeply at the sensation, his voice breaking when his index finger slid up against his perineum in a pool of his slick, making his finger slip down, down, down toward his waiting, open hole.  “F-fuck.” 

All Harry could think about was LouisLouisLouis.  He needed him so badly his body ached with it.  His skin was crawling and his entire body felt explosive, ready to ignite at the slightest touch. 

How did he fuck this up so badly?

_Liam_

“Shit.  Oh shit.  Louis.  What do I do?”  Liam was rocking back and forth at the edge of the mattress, cupping his dick through his trousers, his own alpha torn between ravaging the pretty omega before him or standing down at the command of the alpha who was mated to Harry, however far away he was on the phone line. 

“Ok.  Li?  This is what you are going to do…”  Louis took a deep breath, the intake of air audible through the wire, as he prepared to guide Liam through what was probably going to be the strangest most erotic, and possibly most awkward experience of his life. 

Harry rolled over so that he was flat on his belly, grinding into the mattress below.  Liam could see a slow trickle of slick dripping from his arse on to the damp sheet.  He sucked in a harsh breath and swallowed.  He was transfixed by Harry in heat.  It’s just that…Harry was quite pretty on a regular day, but with the flush of his heat and the intoxicating scent of his slick mixed with his naturally verdant green eyes and cherry red lips, flanked by long silky tendrils of glossy chocolate locks…well, it was a lot to take in.  Not to mention that he was naked.  Fucking completely naked and undone and gagging for it. 

“Liam!  For fuck’s sake!  Pay attention!”  Louis snapped on the line, making Harry mewl wretchedly and thrust his bum up in the air.  From where Liam sat he could see his hole open and close around nothing.  Shit.

“Yeah.  Uh…Right.  You were saying?”  Liam nervously loosened the collar of his pinstriped button up. 

He’d been leaving work for the day when he got Harry’s call.  Harry had been off, rambling about how he had lost track, the cycle was off, Louis was in London and…Liam couldn’t make sense of what he was saying exactly.  Liam wasn’t sure what was happening but he’d raced over to their flat when Harry asked him to, because they were friends and that’s what friends did, right?  Godamnit.  And now, here he was, watching helplessly as Harry succumbed to the inferno of his heat while Louis was miles and an ocean away. 

“Are you naked?”  Louis barked.  Nothing sexy about that.  Nope. 

“N…no…uh…I didn’t.”  Liam was pathetic.  Stuttering and completely uncertain. 

“Fucking get naked.  Christ Liam.” 

Liam shook his head as Harry fixed his bleary gaze at him through watery eyes.  Liam shook a little when he saw his pretty, pretty friend look at him so open and trustingly.  Harry blinked a few times before whispering.  “S’ ok, Li.  Need you.  Need…I need it.”  His hips stuttered against the mattress and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Liam couldn’t be sure but he thought he may have just come.  Liam felt the small wet spot in his pants spread.

“Hazza?  Is that you?  Babe?”  Louis’ voice dropped an octave as he called out to his mate over the line.

“Lou?  I…”  Harry’s face was pushed against the pillow, his lips smushed into a cute little cupid’s bow, hair matted to his flushed cheek. 

“It’s ok, love.  It’s ok.  I’ve got you.  Liam’s gonna help us out, ok?”  Louis spoke in a hushed tone, trying to comfort Harry from afar.

“Ok.  Ok.”  Harry nodded, as if Louis could see him.

Liam hesitated at the end of the bed, completely stripped now except for his boxer briefs.  “Um…Lou?  I’m, like naked now.”

Louis chuckled over the phone, Liam’s iphone connected to the blue tooth speaker on the night stand.  “Not like you haven’t done this before, right?  Don’t have to sound so nervous.”

Liam balked for a moment.  “No, you wanker.  S’ just…well, it’s Harry.  And _you_ and Harry.  You know…”

Harry had rolled over on his side, not able to get comfortable.  His cock was leaking, so much it was hard tell where more of the wetness was coming from, his arse or dick.  Liam was fully hard now, his cock sticking out against the soft cotton of his pants.  He clenched and unclenched his fists at his side, not sure what to do next.

“Liam.  Look, I trust you, right.  And I can’t…I can’t get home until at least tomorrow morning and…well.  We need you.  Ok?”

Liam whispered, “Ok.”

“Right.  So.  Before we start, I want to make one thing clear.”  Gone was Louis’ soft apologetic, soothing tone.  Now he was back to alpha Louis, forceful and gruff.  “This is my fucking husband you are about to fuck.  Got it?  And if you do one wrong thing…I swear to god.  I will fuck you up Liam.  I.  Will.  Fuck. You.  Up.”

Liam gulped and Harry whined.  The full alpha affect clearly having two very different outcomes on the two men in Harry and Louis’ bedroom. 

“Ok Lou.  Got it.”  Liam mumbled sheepishly and started to crawl up the bed slowly.

“Your pants.  Li…your pants.”  Harry moaned, high in his throat, his eyes blown wide and lips  hanging open obscenely.  Liam was pretty sure it was a sight he’d not soon forget.

“And no kissing!”  Louis practically shouted.  “For fuck’s sake.”  He muttered, frustration clear despite the distance.

Harry giggled hoarsely, the raspy sound bubbling out of his throat.  He pinched at one of his perky nipples, a low growl rising from the back of his throat, desperation dripping from the deep sound.

“Babe.  Lay back, ok?  Let us take care of you.”  Louis said slowly, almost like he could see into the room with them.

As if he were hanging from a string that had been cut unceremoniously, Harry fell back to the pillows.  Liam settled between his legs, eyes roaming his long torso and pale creamy skin.  “Ok, Lou.  M’ on the bed.”

“Right.  Ok.  So.  Start with touching.  He likes to be touched softly at first, right?  Just little soft touches until he’s, like, ramped up.”  Louis exhaled through the speaker. 

“Ok.”  Liam said softly, not sure how much more Harry could get ‘ramped up’.  “Gonna, gonna touch you now, ok Haz?”

“Mmmm.  Want you to.”  Harry purred.  Purring again. 

Liam leaned forward and trailed his fingertips up Harry’s forearms to his biceps and then curled them over his collarbones.  Harry arched his back and gasped, his mouth open in a pretty O, eyes squinched shut.  Liam’s fingers danced down over his chest, gently running over his erect nipples and down to his happy trail.  He swirled his fingers there in the fine hairs, slick with come and perspiration.

“How…how does he feel, Li?”  Louis’ voice was breathless.

“So good.  Soft, like cashmere or some shit.  But like…almost softer?”  Liam spoke in wonder. 

“Yeah…”  Louis cooed wistfully over the phone.

Harry preened, his long neck stretched and head thrown back.  Liam’s hands circled Harry’s hips and ran down his muscular thighs, tickled at his knees (making Harry giggle, but he still managed to stay still) and floated back up his tummy and broad chest.  “What next, Louis?”

Louis cleared his throat a little before speaking again.  “Kiss his neck and then…fuck.”  Both men looked at the speaker, waiting for Louis to continue.  They could hear Louis’ harsh breathing coming from the other end of the line.  Harry’s hands were in his own hair, pulling slightly.  Liam’s finger tips were stroking Harry’s arms, goose bumps emerging from under his gentle touch.  “Then, like bite and suck on his nipples.  He…uh…really likes that.”  Louis spit the last part out, words rough and succinct like cut glass.

“ _Louis_.”  Harry moaned, loud and wanton in the hot, dimly lit room. 

“I know baby.  I know.  Wish I was there to take care of you.”  Louis’ voice came through the speaker dismally plaintive and tainted with desperation.

Liam nodded his head furiously.  He leaned over Harry’s body so that their dicks rubbed together.  Harry bucked up his hips involuntarily, the bump of their hips together almost painful as Liam slid up Harry slick body.  “F…fuck.”  Liam gasped out as he felt Harry’s hot body finally underneath him, his own skin cool and dry, soaking in all of Harry’s heat and dewy sweat.

Here, up close and on top of Harry, the smell of his slick was nearly overpowering.  Liam’s mouth was wet and nearly drooling from the sweet swirling scent of it.  Liam attacked Harry’s neck, careful not to kiss over the mark indicating his mate to Louis, but ravaging the pale skin elsewhere.  He sucked roughly, delighting in the noises he was driving from Harry.  Harry was moaning deeply and grunting in time to his hip thrusts under Liam. 

“Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck.”  Harry groaned.  “Gonna…Oh fuck.”  Harry shuddered and came ferociously against Liam’s lower belly and cock. 

Liam stilled while Harry orgasmed for a long hot moment, letting Harry use his body to rub off on and take what he needed.  “Shit.”  Louis groaned over the line.  “Fuck, babe.  You sound so good.   Wish I was there.  Shit!”  Liam could hear the sound of something breaking over the line.  He couldn’t be sure but he thought Louis had just thrown something; something heavy by the sound of it.

Liam circled the bottom of his cock to help quell the need to fuck.  He slipped further down Harry’s body so he could bite at his dusky pink nipples.  Harry moaned deeply, lost in the sensations washing over his body.  Liam held himself up with one arm, the other busy holding his own dick, while he lavished attention on Harry’s nipples.

“Shit.”  Liam mumbled with a mouthful of arreola.  “He really likes this.”

Louis moaned over the line, raspy and high, loud so the two men an ocean away could hear this.  “No fucking shit, Liam.”  He growled.

Harry arched his back, cock bouncing against Liam’s belly, still hard, nowhere near sated.  Liam kept slurping at his nipples, alternating from one to the other, biting almost harshly, the reward of Harry’s cock twitching between them and Harry’s low whines filling his ears almost too much, the sound of it completely pornographic. 

“Lou…don’t know how much more I can wait.”  Liam gasped as Harry dragged his nails over his shoulder blades and down his flexing back. 

“Can…can you come and not knot?”  Louis panted over the line, a slick sort of wet sound whispering through the line.  Liam was pretty sure Louis was jacking himself off.  He wondered idly for a moment if he was supposed to be working or something.  Where the hell was he that he could give such explicit instructions _and_ get a hand around his dick?

“Think so.”  Liam’s legs were burning as he held himself up over Harry’s writhing body.

“Go ahead.”  Louis’ voice was small and distant.  “Fuck him, Liam.  Fuck him.”

Harry moaned and instinctively wrapped his endlessly long legs around Liam’s waist, pulling him forward.  “Yeah.  Come on.  _Please_.”  He whined.

Liam dropped forward and growled, his alpha taking over now.  He had permission from Harry’s alpha and it seemed that was all his body, his psyche, needed.  He let go of his cock, pre-come dribbling from his slit in searing hot droplets.  He went to start opening Harry up and, eerily, Louis started speaking again.  “Don’t have to finger him, Li.  When he’s in his heat he opens up on his own.  Ready to fuck at the drop of a dime.”

Liam shuddered and thought to himself that he’d be really fucking lucky if he could make it halfway inside Harry with how ready to go he was.  Harry’s scent swallowed him whole, seeping into his pores, completely engulfing him now.  His wolf reared inside him and he fucked deeply inside Harry in one rough movement.

“F…fu…fuck.  Oh fuck.  _Yeah_.”  Harry moaned and bit Liam’s shoulder roughly.  Liam was sure he drew blood but he couldn’t feel it, couldn’t feel the pain of it because Harry’s body was hot and wet and so fucking smooth inside it felt like he were sinking into molten lava.  The heat of Harry’s hole licked at his dick, straight and hard as he plummeted inside. 

“Hard Liam.  Fuck him hard and rough.  That’s…that’s what he likes.”  Louis’ rough voice rose above the grunting and moaning in the room, his wolf taking control once again. 

Liam snapped his hips forward, driving Harry up the bed.  Harry just clung to him, his entire body wrapped around him like a smooth wet vine, jerking with every pound forward Liam made.  Liam fucked into him hard and fast, finally, finally chasing his own orgasm.  He wanted to drink in everything about Harry in this moment; some baser more primal part of himself focused on the sensory overload of fucking one of his best mates.  His sweet, sweet smelling slick, the little valley of come pooling in his navel, the sweat dripping into the divots of his collar bones, the sounds that fell from his pretty plump lips like a fierce avalanche…it all just spurred Liam on as he fucked, fucked, fucked. 

“What’s happening?”  Louis growled, clearly not liking being kept out of the moment.

Liam lost all ability to speak so he just grunted with each firm slap of his hips to Harry’s arse.  He was concentrating on coming and NOT knotting.  It was a very difficult prospect, requiring all of his attention.  Harry keened and violently spasmed underneath him as he came for the third or fourth time (Liam couldn’t be sure how many times this was—he’d lost track as soon as he’d walked through the door). 

Liam stilled, his lower body held taut and arms stiff above Harry as Harry’s dick shot torrents of white come across his flexed abs.  His own cock twitched and released deep inside Harry’s hot tight body, almost like a water pistol on a white hot summer day, come shooting inside Harry with a veracity he didn’t know his body possessed.  “ _Fuck_.  _Harry_.”  His voice was hoarse as he yelled out. 

Louis was panting on the other end, a rumpled noise scratching at the speaker.  “God.  Haz.  Can just picture you.  So fucking beautiful.  Fuck.”  He rasped a low deep moan as Liam collapsed on top of Harry, pulling his dick out as he concentrated every ounce of his will on not releasing his knot.  He shook with the force of the aftershocks, and the fierce concentration his body was trapped within, his body limp alongside Harry. 

Glancing down at Harry, Liam noticed that his cock was still hard.  _Unbelievable_.

“Lou?”  Liam croaked out.

A second passed and Louis replied, “Yeah?”

“Can I…like…taste him?”  Liam whispered, his voice much tinier than usual, meek almost.  If he were in wolf form he would be prostrate to the ground, avoiding eye contact with Harry’s mate.

Harry rolled around on the mattress, seemingly lost in a state of complete wanton euphoria, his hand loosely circling his cock, eyes glossed over, lips shiny and wet.  He whined as his hand rolled over the head of his cock.  Jesus, he had to be so over sensitized.  Liam didn’t know how he was doing it.  Liam gulped, his own dick perking up amazingly.

Louis cleared his throat over the wire.  “You want to fucking _taste_ him?”  He barked. 

Liam cowered at Louis’ gruff voice.  Harry’s large soft hand gently caressed his hip as he rolled into his side, burying his head into Liam’s neck, inhaling deeply.  Liam shivered at the contact, feeling marginally better at Harry’s attempt to soothe him.

“Lou, darling, let him.  Will help get me clean before he knots me, yeah?”  Harry’s voice was sweet and low, the deep slow sound of it another salve to Liam’s frazzled nerves.

There were a few moments of tense silence.  “Yeah.  Yeah.  Ok.  But I swear to God, Liam.”  He paused and Liam could just imagine him running his small hand through his messy fringe, eyes blazing fiery blue in possessive tyranny.  “I swear to God, you don’t get to like it _damnit_.”

Harry smiled, his whole face lit up as he rolled fluidly to his belly, his limbs elastic and graceful with the hormones from his heat coursing through his body.  It was the only time his back didn’t act up.  One of the many blessings of being an omega.

Liam crawled behind Harry and inhaled the honeyed floral smell of him.  His slick reminded Liam of a garden he’d once visited at some botanic exhibit when he was in Spain once.  The entire space was cloaked with the mingled scent of over 50 different kinds of orchid and lily hybrids.  That is what Harry’s arse smelled like.  It was a little like heaven on earth.

Liam nuzzled the back of one of Harry’s thighs, wetness coating his nose and forehead, a combination of come and slick, a heady floriated scent.  “Fuck.  I’m getting in a cab now.  I’m staying on the line but can’t talk much.”  Louis’ voice sounded farther away as he was in motion now.  “Managed to get a flight out in an hour.  Should be home by morning Haz.”

Harry moaned, high and breathy, his voice muffled by the pillows.  Louis chuckled over the line.  “ _Baby_.”  Liam could imagine the playful smirk on his friend’s face.  He let his hands run over the globes of Harry’s arse.  Harry groaned and pushed his arse back, so that his practically gaping hole was within licking distance from Liam’s mouth. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?  Christmas?”  Louis demanded, startling Liam from his poetic reverie about Harry’s fragrant arse.

Harry wriggled around a bit and Liam pulled his arse apart and licked out over his stretched rim.  He moaned at the taste.  It was just so fucking sweet, was the thing.  Like lavender candy, sugar sweet but not cloyingly so.  Thick and syrupy, the fluid coated Liam’s tongue and dripped down the back of his throat.  He could taste his own come, but even that didn’t dilute the sweet taste. 

Harry let out a deep groan, pushing back on to Liam’s face.  Liam growled and surged forward, licking all around Harry’s hole and at the edges of his rim.  He licked the sides of his cheeks clean and went back to his hole.  Pointing his tongue he delved inside, slurping and sucking so that the rich thick slick slid into his mouth like an expensive cocktail.  Harry clenched at the sheets and ground down on Liam’s mouth.  Liam moaned, his tongue buried inside Harry’s body. 

All that could be heard from the speaker was a rustling sound like Louis moving about and then a car door slamming.  Muted, as if covered by his hand, Louis gave instructions to what was presumably the cab driver.  His harsh breaths still echoed in the room, the phone most likely pressed to his ear inside the tiny far away car. 

“Li…Li…gonna…”  Harry panted out and came again against the sheets, the expensive linen completely soaked with come, slick and sweat.  Liam pressed inside Harry for a moment more with his tongue, unable to completely lick all of the slick out, but doing an impressive job cleaning Harry up and indulging himself in the omega’s sweet flavor.

Louis groaned a muffled snarl on the other end as Liam eased his way from behind Harry’s body, climbing up alongside him, placing a reassuring hot palm on the small of his back.  Harry’s breathing was labored his eyes looked heavy and dark, the fatigue from his heat and multiple orgasms starting to wear on him. 

“Alright?”  Liam whispered, looking at his friend deep in the eyes.

Harry smiled peacefully and nodded his head.  “Lou?  You there?”

Louis coughed a little and croaked, “Yeah.  I’m here.  Alright?”

“Fine, love.  Miss you.”

Louis’ dropped his voice, so that it came through like a harsh whisper.  “Miss you too.  Fuck.  Wish I was there.  I’ll be there soon though, ok baby?”

Harry nodded his head and let his eyes drop closed.  “Liam?”  Louis called out.

“Yeah.  Right here.”  Liam pushed himself up so he could look at the speaker.  As if that made any difference to this bizarre conversation. 

“Hold on.” 

Liam could hear what sounded like Louis paying the cabbie and exiting the car and then the shuffle of walking and maybe a door closing.  “Ok.  I’m at the airport.”

Liam rubbed his hand absently between Harry’s shoulder blades, marveling at how hot his skin was.  Harry’s body moved quickly with the staccato puffs of breath that marked the increase in lupine body temperature and overall hormonal shifting.  He hoped he could be of some comfort now, even though they weren’t fucking.  “Yeah?”

“Is he asleep?”  It sounded quieter, like Louis had found a quiet corner to talk.

“Yeah.  Looks like it.”  Liam breathed out.  “Worn out, poor lamb.”

Louis scoffed.  “Not really.  Just taking a breather.  Trust me.”  Louis laughed, the sound a little bitter and very fond at the same time.  He took a deep breath before continuing.  “Look, when he wakes up he’s going to be back at it.  Whatever you do, don’t knot him, ok?”  That hard, alpha edge was back in his voice.

Liam laughed, outright laughed.  Because this had to be a joke, right?  How was he expected to not knot Harry when he was supposed to be helping him through his heat?  That was…that was the whole point.  It was ludicrous is what it was.  “You’re kidding, right?”  He finally breathed out.

“No.  I’m absolutely _not_ kidding.  I didn’t want Harry to hear because it would make him crazy to think he couldn’t get knotted, but I want to do it.”  Louis spit out.  “There is no way in hell I’m letting someone else knot him.  No fucking way.”  His voice practically shot venom from the speaker.  Liam cowered a bit behind Harry before he realized Louis couldn’t actually castrate him over the phone. 

“Ok, Lou, ok.  Calm down.”  Liam said, his voice maybe just a little shakier than he intended.  “What do you propose I do when he wakes up all big eyes and fucking gagging for it?  Hm?  Have you thought about that?”  Liam winced at his own voice, the pathetic whine of it just barely audible under the normally soft smooth tone.

“Yes, Liam, as a matter of fact, I have.”  Louis retorted, caustic and short.  “Haz…he has this thing, ok?  This thing where he like…gets _off_ on pleasing me.”

Liam was quiet, his breathing stalled at the thought of Harry being…what was Louis saying?  Submissive?  Harry stirred in his sex induced sleep, his eye lashes fluttering over his pink cheeks and a slow soft moan rising from his chest.  Even in sleep he couldn’t assuage the need inside him.

“You there?”  Louis broke Liam’s silence. 

“Yeah.  Yeah, m’ here.” 

“So, yeah.  Like.  You can tell him to suck your cock, or _whatever_ , fucking tie him down or like make him do stuff to you, _for you_ , and like…he gets _off_ on it.  Fucking drives me crazy.”  Louis’ voice had gotten deeper, without him even realizing it, and Liam could hear a break in it as he thought of Harry, like _that_.

“Shit.”  Liam stroked his cock absently, the thought of Harry being submissive sending blood down to his crotch. 

“Right.  So, like, stall, right?  And I should be there by…”  There was some ruffling on Louis’ end.  “No later than 6 am.” 

Liam looked from Harry’s peaceful, flushed face down the long line of his strong back and over the swell of his bum and along his endless strongly defined legs.  “Think I can manage, Lou.”  He said as sincerely as possible.  Not like it was a hardship or anything.

“Liam.  Our friendship is on the line here.  Don’t fuck up.”  Louis sounded positively menacing. 

Liam gulped.  “I won’t.  Promise.”  It wasn’t a hardship, but it really was a heavy responsibility.  Liam’s chest swelled with a mixture of trepidation and affection.  “I won’t.”  He said again, right before the line went dead, Louis off to presumably board his flight.

_Louis_

He blinked his eyes, the dry air and manufactured “fresh air” smell irritating him more than he already was.  How this fucking happened was anyone’s guess.  Louis usually kept meticulous records of such things, especially such things like Harry’s heat.  It was his _heat_ , for God’s sake.

Not like they were trying to get pregnant or anything ridiculous like that.  They weren’t even 30 yet.  No, Harry took his meds to keep that from happening.  It’s just that…well, Louis liked taking care of Harry when he was like this; vulnerable, needy, and so fucking hot.  Christ, it made his heart race just thinking about it.

If Louis had to pick his favorite version of Harry (all of them were exceptional, let’s face it) he’d say the moment after Louis knotted him.  Harry’s face was wide and open, completely blissed out, his entire body shaking with the pleasure and relief at having Louis, his alpha, release inside of him.  It made Louis’ skin crawl and his chest ache.  It really was the ultimate expression of love between an alpha and his omega.  And Louis _really_ loved Harry. 

And here he was, up in the fucking sky.  Missing it.  Missing all of it.  Thank God for Liam.  On second thought…Louis was really pissed that Liam was there in his place.  Thankful but at the same time, fucking pissed.  Without Liam, Louis’ not sure what Harry would have done.  Or what someone else could have done _to_ him.  It made Louis shudder with fear.  The thought of his omega, his Harry, at someone else’s mercy….it made Louis want to tear something to shreds. 

So, thankfully, Liam was there.  Liam in his caring, lovely way.  Liam, the man who religiously got tested for STDs every six months regardless of the fact that he’d only slept with three people in his life, and no one since Zayn.  And…Fuck.  Liam was a really good friend.  Louis still didn’t have to be happy about it.

Glancing at his watch, Louis tapped his fingers on his tray table and jiggled his knee underneath it.  4 more hours. 

Louis tipped his vodka tonic back and felt the cold liquid slip down his throat.  4 hours.  Louis hoped Liam would keep his promise.  He needed to get there on time.  He needed to.

“Ladies and Gentleman.  I’m happy to inform you that it looks like we will be landing a little ahead of schedule.  We will be landing at 5:30 local time.  The weather looks like it is cooperating as well so all around good news…”

Louis tuned the rest of the insipid announcement out.  He’ll get there early.  Good.  His body thrummed with excitement.  Hopefully Harry could wait.

_Liam_

“Hmmm.” 

“Oh yeah.  Feels so good, Z.  Yeah…”

Liam was dreaming.  Zayn was sucking his cock and it felt so good.  Zayn was a superb cock sucker.  One of the best, really.  Except…

Fuck.

Liam and Zayn broke up last year and Zayn hadn’t been anywhere near Liam’s cock in ages and…

Fuck.  Harry.

“You like it like this?”  Harry purred, suckling at the head and gliding his fist over the rest of Liam’s wet shaft.  “Or like this?” 

Harry bobbed all the way down so that Liam’s cockhead hit the back of his throat and his hand reached down and cupped Liam’s balls, rolling them around softly between deft fingers. 

“F…fuck.  Shit.  Harry.”  Liam bucked his hips up so that his cock slipped down Harry’s throat.  Harry sputtered but stayed put.  Liam felt white hot pleasure course through his limbs like an electrical wire snapping. 

Harry sat up abruptly, the scent of his slick wafting up the bed, enveloping Liam in sweet ecstasy.  “You wanna fuck my mouth?”  He said, wide eyed innocence dancing across his face. 

Harry was like a real live wet dream.  Liam didn’t think he’d ever look at him the same again.  Which might be, well…a problem.

“Li?”

“Yes.  Fuck.  Yes.”  Liam flexed his arse, his legs clenching around Harry’s torso. 

Harry smiled serenely.  “M’ gonna lay down, k?  You just come up here.”  Harry said, patting his chest as he settled next to him on the bed.

Liam stared at Harry for a moment longer, before wiping sleep from his eyes and jumping into action.  Harry’s face was flushed a bright pink, rosier red at the apples of his cheeks.  His eyes seemed clearer than before, but the effect of his heat was still evident.  Clearly, he wouldn’t be proposing such things if he were capable of any kind of rational thought.  But still…he was offering, so.  And Louis said this would help stave off any kind of knotting-type-activity which was clearly taboo. 

Liam swung his leg over Harry’s chest and positioned himself so that he was hovering over Harry’s face.  He gripped the solid maple headboard and leaned forward.  Harry squirmed below him and reached up and grabbed the back of Liam’s thighs.  “Come on.  S’ ok.  Want you to.”  He whispered, his voice raspy and low. 

Liam shrugged his shoulders and licked his lips.  He glanced at the clock next to the bed.  4:30.  He had an hour and half or so to make Harry forget about knotting.  They had managed to get a good amount of sleep in.  But still…Louis wasn’t home yet and Liam had made him a promise. Time to work some magic. 

Slowly, Liam fed his hard spit slick cock into Harry’s mouth.  Harry’ opened his wide mouth obligingly and his stuck his tongue out like Liam had seen him do so many times before when about to take a bite of something.  It was obscene.  And funny.  But mostly incredibly erotic.  It was probably the _most_ erotic thing Liam had ever seen in his entire life. 

Harry dug his fingers into the meaty cleft of Liam’s thighs, right where his arse cheeks met his legs and nodded his head.  Liam took that as an invitation and really hoped Louis wouldn’t come home right now.  It was one thing to have your best mate tell you to help his husband through his unexpected heat, it was quite another to have him walk in while doing so. 

Liam thrust into the wet heat of Harry’s mouth slowly, grinding his hips when his dick hit the back of Harry’s mouth.  Harry moaned around his thick shaft, encouraging Liam further.  Before Liam knew what was happening, he was snapping his hips forward, chasing his orgasm, while Harry just lay there and took it, tears streaming from his bleary eyes and his own hips snapping up into his fist.  Liam felt Harry lose it just before he came, his lips tightening around Liam’s shaft and a garbled sound of release sounding from the back of his throat.  Just as Liam felt hot stripes of come lining his back he found his own release, dumping deep inside Harry’s throat with a satisfying groan. 

When he came back to earth, he found Harry lying still beneath him with the ghost of a smirk crossing his face.  Pulling his spent dick out of Harry’s mouth, Liam fell to his side with an exhausted thud.  “Was I good?”  Harry said, his throat raw and voice tiny and insecure sounding.

Liam felt a wave of affection course through his body.  He grabbed his friend and pulled him closer into a fierce hug.  “Babe, you were so good.  So lovely.”  He deeply inhaled against Harry’s neck and could smell sex and Harry’s shampoo and the intoxicating aroma of lavender swirled with lilies.  Harry’s smell.  Harry’s smell while in heat.

Harry hummed and started sliding his body up and down Liam’s torso, creating a delicious friction of skin on skin.  “Good.  Now, can you knot me.”  Harry said sweetly, licking over the shell of Liam’s ear, his voice gruff and demanding. 

Shit. 

Liam remembered the harshness in Louis’ voice and the promise of impending bodily harm.  Nope.  Knotting would definitely not be happening now. 

“Um…H…Haz.  I, um…”  Liam looked down at Harry’s wide earnest eyes and gulped.  “Um…Food!  You need to eat!”  Liam pushed Harry gently off of him and tumbled out of bed searching frantically for his underpants.  Harry looked confused but, much to Liam’s disbelief, he was still hard.  Jesus Christ.

“Not hungry.”  Harry harrumphed from the pile of sweat sex stained bedding.

“Nope.  You need food.  Yup.  Food.”  Liam said, mostly to himself, falling over himself to get to the kitchen.  He threw one last look over his shoulder to see Harry pouting but still looking incredibly needy and sex starved.  Louis was a prince among men.   A real stallion.  Liam grimaced just thinking about his best friend that way.  Creepy.

The kitchen was rather untidy for Harry’s standards, at least.  Harry was usually very neat, but considering the frantic state he was in earlier, Liam guessed that doing up the dishes and wiping up the counters and floor probably wasn’t high on his list of priorities.  He was also sort of a gourmet cook, so…Liam wasn’t sure what he was supposed to make.  And, he wanted to drag this out as long as he could.  From what he could tell there was about an hour before Louis would be home.  He guessed a leisurely multi course meal was out of the question. 

Liam assembled some cheese and fruit on a plate and decided to stall a bit.  He put some water on to boil and set about making tea.  Then, because he was a good friend, and he didn’t know how to put off the inevitable any longer,  he started in on the dishes.  Slowly, methodically, Liam wiped down the counters, appliances and even got on his hands and knees to wash the floor. 

It took all of 20 minutes. 

Nervously, Liam gathered the tray with mugs of fresh hot tea and made his way to the bedroom.  When he slowly pushed the door open he was surprised to see the bed empty.  He could hear the hum of the shower running in the ensuite and exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding. The entire room reeked of sex and the honey sweet scent of Harry.  Liam looked around and saw just how disheveled the room had become over the last 12 hours or so.  There was a torn pillow on the floor, feathers fluttering around with the breeze from the air con vent in the base board.  The sheets were crumpled and stained and clothing was scattered everywhere.    He quickly laid the tray down on the end table and stripped the bed.  He threw the sheets into the laundry basket in the corner and went to the linen closet in the hall.

When he came back to the room he could hear Harry humming in the bathroom.  He knew he wasn’t in the clear yet but he was hopeful this little reprieve had helped Harry gain some control.

He was wrong.

As Liam bent over to pull the fitted sheet over the mattress, the scent of clean laundry soap fulling his nostrils, he felt a long, lean, hot body press up against his backside.  He startled and fell flat on the bed, face smushing against the cool cotton sheet.

“Look good like this, Li.”  Harry purred behind him, pressing his ever present hard cock into his backside.

“Nnggh.”  Liam groaned, feeling his own dick perk up in exhausted interest. 

“I rarely fuck Louis.  He just doesn’t like it.  Alpha thing, I guess.”  Harry murmured, grinding his hips forward so that his leaking dick pressed in between Liam’s cheeks.  “But you…”  His voice drifted off as he gripped Liam’s hips harder, the pressure of his fingers just right on Liam’s lean hips.

“H…Harry.”  Liam groaned again, hating the way his body was betraying him, pushing back against Harry’s firm body. 

“Yes, love?”  Harry asked sweetly, tiny droplets of cool water from his long wet hair plopping on to the center of Liam’s back, the contrast between icy water and hot, fevered skin delightful.

“Need…need to make the bed.”  Liam finally managed, having a hard to concentrating on speech let alone a complex task like tucking a sheet in.

“Ever let someone fuck you?”  Harry’s voice was rough and low in his ear.  Liam’s hips spasmed against the bed below.

The truth was, he had.  Zayn.  Only a handful of times, because he was an alpha, right?  He had a rep to protect.  But, he was unconventional during the most mundane of times, and well, Zayn was really fucking hot.  Not to mention persuasive.  Just…Liam knew Louis would lose his shit if he walked in on Harry fucking him.  Just.  No. 

Liam scrambled up from underneath Harry, the feat easy because he was stronger, but still somewhat difficult since Harry was completely draped over him.  Naked.  And dewy wet from the shower.  Miles of beautiful pink tinged skin with sacred ink scattered over his limbs and torso, he was breathtaking.  And a friend.  His best friend’s mate.  Liam had to put a stop to this and soon.  He was in danger of thinking this was something more than it was.  He was helping his friends out during a very important and dangerous time.  He was protecting Harry and keeping Louis sane.  That was all.  Just some casual sex among friends.  A little alpha omega friendly bonding.  That’s all.

He was fucked. 

Harry loped across the room, boxing Liam in against the window.  Why Liam didn’t flee toward the door was beyond him.  He was confused, apparently.  “Li?  I’m…I…I need…”  Harry couldn’t finish the sentence because his crotch had pressed against Liam’s, creating the ghost of friction that had him panting.  Liam pressed further back, his back smashing the curtains to the cool glass behind him.  Liam’s brain short circuited when Harry slipped his long smooth fingers inside the back of his underpants.  His middle finger slid down Liam’s crack and tapped at his clenching hole just once.  Liam pumped his hips forward, either to get closer to Harry’s cock or out of surprise, he couldn’t be sure. 

So much for submissive Harry.

“Food!”  Liam practically shrieked, ducking under Harry’s arm, the scent of Harry’s slick and pheromones tickling at his nose and making his fingers itch to grab, possess, fuck.  Even though he was known to bottom, he was still an alpha, for Christ’s sake.  And something deep inside of him, feral and dark, wanted to put Harry in his place and just fuck him into oblivion.  Knot him and make his claim.

Which was…dangerous, to say the least.

Skittering across the room, Liam grabbed at the tray he’d prepared hastily, nearly upending the tea before he caught himself and righted it.  He placed the tray on the mattress unceremoniously and gestured to the meager snack.  “Eat, H.  Need to keep your strength up.”  His voice was shaky and uneven, betraying his nervousness.

Harry blinked his big green eyes and licked his top lip slowly.  His hands were open at his sides, fingers playing a silent tune on an absent piano as he walked slowly to the bed.  Liam couldn’t help but notice his sizeable cock bobbing as he walked.  It would be funny if it weren’t so damn distracting.  Liam’s primal brain had already gotten ahead of any rational thought as he imagined that cock pounding into his arse, reaching deep inside, far deeper than his own fingers or dildo laying at home in a drawer, forlorn and lacking any real heat or _power_.

Harry crawled up the mattress so he could sidle up to Liam.  He plucked a grape from a cluster on the tray and sucked it into his mouth through plump wet pink lips.  Liam gulped.  His dick twitched in his pants, enough that it jostled the tray and sent a few grapes rolling from one end to the other.  Harry giggled and ran cool fingers down the curve of Liam’s spine. 

Liam’s eyes jerked to the bedside table.  30 fucking minutes.  How was he going to last?  And that assumed that Louis’ flight was even on time.  He absently chewed on a piece of sliced manchego.  What could he do to distract Harry?  Maybe eat him out again?  That would probably be safe.  Order him to lay still on the bed while  he went and watched a little television.  Not even his dick would cooperate with that.

He was fucked.

What the fuck was he doing?  Here he was strategizing how to get through the next 30 minutes or more when he had pretty much been given license to fuck Harry.  With one stipulation:  no knotting.  Which was getting increasingly more difficult. 

Liam scooped a delicate glob of brie from the tray and turned to Harry.  “Here.”  He whispered and slipped his finger between Harry’s lips.  Harry immediately closed his mouth around Liam’s finger and sucked the creamy cheese completely off, swirling his tongue and scraping his teeth against Liam’s tingling skin.  Liam moaned and squeezed his eyes shut.  He’d noticed the obscenity of Harry’s mouth before, sure, but he’d never quite thought about it like this before.

Sliding the tray to the top of the bed, Liam slid off the bed and knelt at the end.  He grabbed Harry’s feet and yanked him toward the end.  Harry giggled and shouted in surprise but went willingly.  “Turn over.”  Liam ordered, surprising even himself with the fierceness in his voice.  The constant battle in himself between alpha and his true nature was startling sometimes.

Harry turned over and immediately spread his legs, exposing himself to Liam in one swift go.  Liam was hit with a wave of that fragrant floral scent that seemed to be leaking not only from Harry’s arse but from his very being.  Harry’s legs were in a wide near spit, teetering on the edge of the mattress, with his torso and arms spreading upward on the mattress.  He calmly started to rotate his hips forward, letting out a series of breathy sighs as his cock rubbed up against the clean sheets. 

Liam grabbed at Harry’s arse cheeks and pulled him apart further as he buried his face between them.  He pointed his tongue and went directly inside Harry’s stretched loose hole.  Harry bucked forward and moaned loudly, the sound filling the room and shooting straight to Liam’s cock.  Pulling himself away, Liam breathed against Harry’s hot fevered skin, “Don’t come.”  He said in as forceful a voice as he could muster.

Harry shivered and cursed under his breath, his entire body quivering from the words Liam spoke.  Liam thought that maybe this is what Louis meant.  Maybe he could edge him along until Louis arrived.  Slowly, he licked around Harry’s rim, the taste addictive and numbingly good.  He inserted one of his fingers inside Harry’s body alongside his tongue, driving a low guttural moan from the boy spread out in front of him. 

Liam couldn’t believe that Louis got to do this…do _Harry_ on a regular basis.  Liam had only been with one omega before and it wasn’t anything like this, like Harry.  He had to pinch his thigh to stay focused and to try to remember that this was a one-time thing.  Just helping out his friends.  That’s all.

Harry’s hips were grinding against the mattress rhythmically now, soft pants leaving his mouth in time with his body’s movements.  Liam found Harry’s swollen prostate easily, his finger sliding over the slippery gland in a wet scurry of hot skin and sensitive sensation.  “Fuck.  Liam!”  Harry cried out, his hips stuttering against the bed.

“I said don’t come.”  Liam said forcefully, secretly proud of himself for pulling out his inner dominant.  He slowed his finger thrusting and kissed along the back of Harry’s legs and over the smooth round backs of his bum cheeks.  “Ssshhh.  I’ve got you.”  He said softer, placing one firm hand on Harry’s back. 

“Please, Liam, please.  Fuck me.”  Harry moaned, his normally deep calm voice a frenzy of breathy syllables and moans.  “Kn…knot me, please.”  He whined as he arched his back in a lovely curve, his arse grinding back on Liam’s face and hand. 

Liam growled, Harry’s demand weakening his resolve.  He felt his groin pull in that familiar tight way that meant his knot was imminent.  “Fuck.”  He whispered, circling the base of his cock to keep himself from fucking into Harry.  It would be a disaster if he did that.  A complete disaster. 

Dropping his sweaty forehead to the cool sheet below, Liam focused on his breathing and quelling the need to knot Harry.  Harry, someone else’s mate, someone he has been specifically forbade to knot. Someone that he really really wanted to fuck into oblivion.  Really wanted to knot and feel that scorching burn of release that had been evading him all night; all of his life, really. 

_Louis_

He could get there faster if he ran. 

The cab driver was taking his sweet time.  Louis was a frantic mess.  His cock was half hard, resting against his leg in his trousers, itching to be freed.  His skin was crawling with the need to get to Harry, get inside him, be all over him, taking care of him, knotting him.  He felt an irrational surge of jealousy zing through his body, thinking about Liam with Harry and Harry with Liam.  It was enough to make him feel like his heart could burst from his chest. 

Finally, the slowest moving car in the universe turned down his street.  He could see his house on the right, the clean lines of the restored Victorian home stark against the pale milky morning sky.  The porch light was on, casting a soft golden glow into the day’s early mist.  Harry.

Louis felt like he could almost breathe again.  Throwing some money at the driver, Louis pulled his duffel and brief case from the seat next to him and walked quickly up the cobblestone walk to his and Harry’s shared home.  He fumbled for his keys in his case and quickly unlocked the door, slipping his brogues off inside the door.  He dropped his bags and pulled his suit jacket off in one fluid motion.  Stalking through the living space and past the kitchen, Louis fixed his eyes at the end of the hall on their bedroom.  His nose filled with the scent of Harry’s slick, underneath it the dull but sharp scent come.  Lots of come.  Not just Harry’s come.

Louis felt his blood turn white hot in his veins as he realized two things at once.  He was smelling Liam’s come and sweat and he was hearing the sounds of his husband, his fucking husband, getting off at the hands of another man.  Despite the fact that he had asked Liam to help, had sanctioned it, he still felt the intense throb of jealousy behind his eyes.  Unseeing, he tore his shirt off his body and ripped the white t-shirt underneath savagely, discarding both in the hallway outside the guest bath.  He barely registered slipping out of his expensive wool trousers and mismatched socks outside the closed bedroom door as he started stripping his fully hard cock almost punishingly.  His knot was pressing hard behind his skin, throbbing inside of him, demanding release. 

Shoving the door open, so hard that it banged against the wall, Louis took everything in at once.  There was a spilled cup of tea on a discarded tray near the headboard.  There were articles of clothing everywhere.  There was a fine dusting of feathers lining the floor and dancing about on the gleaming dark hardwood floor.  And, Christ, the _smell_.  The smell of his mate assaulted Louis’ senses, coupled with the throaty moans leaving Harry’s body at even intervals as Liam finger fucked him roughly at the base of the bed permeated his ears, ricocheting off the inside of his skull like a jackhammer.  Liam was crawling up Harry’s back, pumping his own cock slowly and it looked like he was about to mount him. 

Louis knew Harry.  He knew him like he knew that bacon was a food group unto itself, like he knew that his mum cried whenever he left his childhood home after a visit and like he knew the way around his home with his eyes closed, in the dark and with his hands tied behind his back.  He knew Harry inside and out, knew him at an almost primal level; knew him with every cell in his body.  And Harry was at the brink.  He needed to be knotted like a good cup of tea needs a spot of milk.  His body had taken all it could take and without being knotted, like now, he would fall apart.

And damn if Louis was going to watch Liam knot his husband.

Louis stomped across the room, his bare feet slapping against the wood plats of the floor.  He grabbed Liam by the scruff of his neck and dragged him off of Harry’s back, rage clouding his eyes and flaring at the base of his spine.  “Get the fuck off.”  He roared, his loud raspy voice the epitome of possessive.

Liam’s eyes went wide with shock as he scrambled to right himself from the floor that he slid across when Louis stormed in.  He cupped his hands over his crotch and blinked rapidly as his brain caught up to what he was seeing.  Louis turned back to Harry, who was slowly rolling over, his supine body fluid and smooth against the pale sheets.  His face spread into a wine grin and his dazed eyes sparkled when he saw Louis looming over him.

“Lou.”  Harry breathed out, sliding up the mattress as he opened his arms to the fierce looking man who filled the room. 

Louis’ face softened a bit as he walked around the bed, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.  He took the tray from the bed and lay it down on the floor.  From his peripheral vision he could see Liam pulling on his pants, his flustered energy and the smell of fear casting waves of nervousness into the air around them.  “Li…”  Louis began, crawling over the mattress to Harry, intending to apologize but he was caught off guard by the surge of emotions he felt at being next to Harry again.  He felt like he was sinking into a cool bath, Harry’s body calm and soothing.  Finally, the world seemed right again, like pieces of an elaborate puzzle clicking into place. 

Liam skittered across the room, collecting articles of clothing as he went.  Harry turned his head slowly, his now dry tangled hair fanned out below him.  “Liam…” he hummed, “stay…”

Liam looked from Harry to Louis and back again.  Louis could see him swallow as he ran his hand over his weary looking face.  He could feel the anger and jealousy in his body slowly being replaced with affection and gratitude.  “Stay.”  Louis said, his voice gruff and demanding, not able to hide his alpha away, but still honeyed around the edges.

“Yeah?”  Liam whispered.

“Yeah.”  Louis sighed, as Harry squirmed alongside him. 

“Stay Li.”  Harry said again.

Liam slowly walked to the corner and slid into the armchair between the end table and the wall, next to the window.  He opened his legs and sat in an open inviting position.  Louis gave him a small tight smile.  Harry wrapped one arm around the back of Louis’ neck and brought him closer, dragging his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip.  Louis moaned and ran his small strong hand over Harry’s soft hip. 

“Kiss me.”  Harry sighed into Louis’ mouth.

Louis was never one to deny Harry anything.

Their lips met in a slow wet slide, tongues finding each other immediately.  Louis moaned deeply as he tasted his husband for the first time during this heat.  Comfort and lust passed between them as they kissed, the miles and the hours erased.  Louis’ hand found its way to Harry’s sternum, fingers spanning his chest as he snuggled up behind him.  Harry twisted his body so he could kiss Louis more fluidly as he started to wriggle his bum up against Louis’ cock.  As his thick length slipped between Harry’s cheeks, the two men groaned in unison, the slide of their skin so intimate, so perfect, they couldn’t hold the sounds of pleasure in. 

Louis opened his eyes sluggishly to see Liam sitting in the corner with hooded eyes watching them closely.  His heart swelled watching his best mate watch them.  Liam had always been a bit of a loner, kind of a third wheel to the two of them.  He’d never really dated anyone long term except Zayn and that fell apart when Zayn moved back to Britain for work last year.  Liam had been alone since then.  The weird thing is that it just felt _right_ having Liam here with them, knowing Liam took care of Harry when Louis couldn’t.  And that should be odd, but it wasn’t. 

Louis was distracted from his train of thought when Harry bit at his bottom lip and bucked back into his crotch.  “Louis, _please_.”  Harry whined, his breath hot against Louis’ lips.

Louis felt his heart beat speed up and his alpha reared inside him.  If there was one thing in the world that made him feel complete, feel every bit the strong confident alpha he was, it was when he could take care of Harry like this.  Even though his dick was impossibly hard and his knot was surging under his skin, he felt a tender shudder run through him knowing that he was the only one, the absolute only one, that could take care of Harry the way Harry needed.

And that was all Louis needed.

“Want me to fuck you babe?  Knot you like you need?”  Louis licked over Harry’s ear and bit at his ear lobe.  He pressed his teeth to the back of Harry’s neck and Harry whined and cowered, his omega immediately submitting to Louis.  Louis smirked and kept whispering in Harry’s ear.  “Know you want it.  So fucking hard for it aren’t you babe?  Christ you’re so beautiful when you’re like this.”  Another nip at his neck followed by a harsh suck over the spot where their mate mark lie.  Harry moaned loud at that and pressed back further, his back arching and neck elongated.  He loved when Louis marked him, reminded him that he was his.

“Mine.  Always mine.”  Louis murmured, kissing Harry full on the mouth one more time before he inched down a bit to line their bodies up.

Back to chest, Louis flattened his hand over the swell of Harry’s tattooed tummy.  He pulled at his cock once, practically releasing then and there, before he guided himself inside Harry’s hot wet heat.  _Fuck_.  He felt good.

Like coming home should feel, Louis thought to himself as he pumped inside Harry’s loosened hole slowly.  Harry groaned as he pushed back when Louis pushed forward.  Their bodies just worked together; knew what to do, how to move to get each other past the point of bliss.  Louis heard a low grunt and he snapped his head up, tearing his eyes from the view of his cock slipping in and out of Harry’s body to see Liam staring at them from a few feet away.  His hand had disappeared inside his underpants and he was jacking himself quickly. 

There was something about Liam watching Louis fuck Harry that made Louis’ stomach jump and his cock twitch.  It was so intimate, was the thing.  So powerful.  It made Louis want to work harder, impress Liam, it actually turned him on even more than he already was.  Which was sort of in the realm of impossibility.

Mouthing over Harry’s shoulder, Louis slid his hand up to play with Harry’s nipples.  Harry cried out in pleasure and moaned, “Lou…come on.  Need your knot.” 

Louis thrust his hips wildly inside Harry, leaning up on one arm for leverage and bracing his body with one leg propped between the back of Harry’s legs.  He could feel himself hurtling forward.  Faster, faster he pumped and pinched harshly at Harry’s erect nipples, moving from one to the other quickly.  He noticed Liam wanking furiously, nearly in time with his thrusts and the room was filled with the chorus of their voices united in arousal and deep rooted animalistic pleasure. 

Harry’s hips stuttered as he threw his head back to Louis’ chest.  “Fuck. Yes!  Yes!  Fuck.  _Louis_.”  With one last grunt he was spilling over his belly and chest, coming untouched again, his hole tightening around Louis’ shaft, buried deep inside him now, barely grinding forward, immobilized with pleasure from Harry’s body surrendering in release. 

Louis growled ferociously, and dropped his head into the crook of Harry’s neck as he bared his teeth and bit down on to the flushed mark at the side of Harry’s neck.  As he sucked on their mark, the mark that let everyone know Harry was his, Louis pumped inside Harry one last time, his hips completely pressed to Harry’s backside and released.  He felt his come shooting inside Harry at the same time his knot swelled and locked into place inside Harry’s warm welcoming body.

“F…f… _fuck_.”  Louis groaned as his release washed over him, rough and hard, the taste of relief flooding his mouth. 

Harry sighed audibly and curled up into Louis’ body, letting Louis spoon him completely, still locked inside him.  From the way it felt, Louis could tell they would be knotted for longer than usual.  The circumstances of this heat being different than usual, the amazing sensation of finally, finally being able to claim his mate after what felt like _forever_. 

When he finally came around, Louis glanced down at Harry, his eyes closed in rapture, breathing heavy, finally sleeping now that Louis’ had knotted him.  Then he looked up at Liam and saw his chest flushed and covered in his own come.  Liam looked sleepy and blissful, but also sheepishly ashamed. 

“Li?”  Louis started, careful not to disturb Harry.  Liam looked up at him, biting his bottom lip.  “Thank you.” 

The words hung in the air like a warm embrace.  The smell of sex hung cloaked them, the scent of Harry’s slick and come heady, and, shit, was that manchego cheese Louis was smelling?  Liam let out the breath he was holding and smiled back at Louis.  “Alright?”

“Alright.”  Louis confirmed, snuggling into Harry’s warm body. 

Liam got up slowly and pulled a t-shirt over his head.  He circled the bed and pulled the duvet off the floor and dragged it up the bed over his two friend’s bodies.  He awkwardly patted Louis’ shoulder as he turned to leave but was caught by Louis’ hand on his wrist.

“Lou?”

“Stay.”  Louis commanded, his alpha had always been stronger than Liam’s.  Liam could admit that now.  Liam looked down at Louis and then at Harry’s sleeping form.  Louis turned his head enough to look into Liam’s soft brown eyes.  His bright blue eyes were glittering with intelligent mischief but they were still kind and open. 

Louis pulled the blanket back enough for Liam to slip in next to him, spooning him from behind like he was doing to Harry.  “I swear to fucking god, Liam, you get a boner and I’ll castrate you.” 

Liam smirked and cuddled up to his friend, effectively sandwiching him between the two most important people in his life.  “Wouldn’t dream of it.”  He said with a smile. 

Louis grunted his approval and wriggled to get comfortable.  “You did good, Li.”  Louis whispered into Harry’s hair. 

Liam’s breath halted for a second behind him.  Then Louis could feel Liam nod against the pillow.  “Thanks.”

His own pillow was cool beneath his head and Harry was warm and safe inside his embrace, Louis’ knot securely placed inside him, releasing load after load, steady and strong.  He could feel soft puffs of breath on his neck as Liam pressed up behind him, sleep quickly dragging him under. 

Louis felt the thread, the wire that sometimes went taut with distance and then slack with proximity and intimacy, the one that held them all together, relax and curl around them, blanketing the trio in safety and love.  He felt his alpha acquiesce to slumber as his eyes dropped closed, the distant idea of what it would be like to build a pack, his own pack, tickling the edges of his consciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of it. Comments make writers write...more :)


End file.
